Bagheera's Good Day
by johnathandoe106
Summary: My take on the "Mowgli's Bad Day Challenge"! Rated M for Nudity
1. Chapter 1

**Bagheera was furious, and in the midst of telling himself how much he had regretted this responsibility he had taken on himself, that of taking care of Mowgli, the man-cub of the jungle. Just within one night of dealing with his cocky attitude, he had almost been python food to Kaa the snake, and now had already made enemies with Colonel Hathi and his company of elephants. Had the mancub not learned that the jungle was no place for a boy?**

" **Bagheera, where are we going?"**

 **The panther scowled, hearing the slightly high pitched voice of the human boy, naively asking him of what his intentions were.**

" **We're going to the man-village, Mowgli, end of discussion."**

 **Bagheera huffed, making sure that the boy knew well that there was no escaping from achieving his promise to Akela, which he would take the boy to the man-village.**

" **I'm staying right here!" Mowgli yelled, clinging on to a small sapling that lied ahead of Bagheera.**

 **Bagheera analyzed the situation and his surroundings. He was with the man-cub, scrawny, thin in build, with mocha skin and practically naked, all bare except his last connection to man, the flimsy red loincloth that he had been told to wear, as a symbol of his humanity. Bagheera was aware that it was something Mowgli took pride in, as a covering and piece of clothing.**

" **Oh yes you are, even if I have to drag you every step of the way."**

 **The sleek black panther got closer to the boy, walking to him across a fallen tree over a small river. Mowgli braced himself in fear and wrapped his legs and arms around the tree. Bagheera had no other choice but to bite down on the loincloth, but as he pulled he realized he had better options. Mowgli was going to resist brute force, just like he did with Kaa and Colonel Hathi.**

 **As he continued to pull on his loincloth, Bagheera's tail snuck to the creases and folds of the loincloth, undoing them. He then let go of the boy, and with a flick of his tail, the loincloth was off of the man-cub!**

" **Well, well, well, Mowgli. You want to stay in the jungle? That's fine, but you're not having this anymore!"**

 **Bagheera simply tossed Mowgli's bright orange red garment down the river, as it simply floated away.**

" **Bagheera! How dare you! Give that back!" Mowgli whined as he watched his clothing float away, his hands reaching out for it, totally acting out in a moment of immaturity, not even attempting to cover his decency.**

" **No Mowgli, you want to stay in the jungle? Well let's see how you like staying here when everything can be seen, even the** _ **smaller**_ **details," Nodding to the man-cub's now exposed crotch.**

" **HEY!" Mowgli said, catching on the panther's comment, covering himself with his hands, although he probably only needed one.**

" **You're on your own, little one. Have fun in the jungle!" Bagheera began to walk away in the other direction, leaving Mowgli naked, exposed, embarrassed, and totally, totally, alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bagheera walked off, making sure that he would stick to his word. As he continued to trot, he felt a sense of panging guilt eat at him. He was right, the jungle was no place for a boy, and yet in a moment of spitefulness, he left man-cub there all by himself, in a mortified state of being nude. As he continued on, up above in the trees were a group of monkeys, servants of King Louie's no doubt; and they looked at Bagheera quizzically, as they had just witnessed the entirety of the events unfold.

The panther, realizing that there was no way he was going to be go back, as it would mean Mowgli would win yet again, decided to further Mowgli's punishment of staying in the jungle. As he had told Mowgli, perhaps being so much like man and more like the animals of his so called 'home' would teach that the jungle is no place for a man-cub. He looked back up at the monkeys, deciding that their own curiosity might do him some good.

"Well, _I'm_ not looking after him anymore." Bagheera stated plainly, giving the monkeys the signal that Bagheera would not interfere.  
"However, I would like to watch and see what you do to him." He continued, stating the condition of which this would play out. He was all for punishing the boy, but he had to make sure that Mowgli wouldn't be in any serious trouble. The monkeys nodded in agreement to the Panther's terms, and then swung off.

The group of five monkeys, one had split off to the river, and picked up Mowgli's loincloth. That would be the bait for the man-cub. They had hoped that Mowgli would take the bait, at least have it pique his curiosity before the real pranks began. The one who had taken Mowgli's loincloth and gathered back with the group, each of them standing on a branch while they had prepared themselves for the prank and punishment. Bagheera watched with curiosity, he never paid much attention to the monkeys, let alone the females that resided with King Louie's so called kingdom. But this time he did, as he watched the five girls place various leaves all over their bodies, on their chest and waist, to a point that Bagheera would've mistaken them for very hairy humans. Scantily clad in leaves and vines, the monkeys with Mowgli's loincloth in hand began their search for the man-cub, with Bagheera hiding close behind.

Meanwhile…

Mowgli walked on his own, constantly running from cover to cover, making sure that his groin was well hidden from anyone's view.

"I can't believe he would do this to me." Mowgli grunted to himself, looking for a place to hide and rest.

The man-cub had been exhausted from the night before and the encounter with the elephants. Kaa's little encounter had made the both of them stay up late into the night before any one of them slept, and with the elephants, he could barely defend himself let alone have the energy to yell once Colonel Hathi scooped him up. He finally walked on down the jungle floor, his hands covering his once private area as he looked for a place to rest.

Upon walking and walking, he found a tree with a thick canopy, surrounded by vines and banana trees. Making sure no one saw him; he climbed up and took a large banana leaf, and used it to cover himself, lying down underneath the tree to finally get some sleep.

As the boy fell into a deep slumber, Bagheera finally spotted him, and gave his location away to the monkeys.


	3. Chapter 3

The monkeys had gotten themselves dressed up this. Bagheera was allowing the most humiliating form of punishment to occur, and boy were they happy about it! Not every day does one jungle denizen get to harass the jungle's only man-cub! They crept closer to the sleeping boy, whose deep slumber was fading as they inched closer. Mowgli, whose body was now merely covered by a large banana leaf, was now surrounded by three beautiful female monkeys.

"Oh hello man-cub, how nice of us drop by you." The leader chimed, as behind her two more monkeys stepped out, each as scantily clad in leaves and vines as she was.

This quickly made the boy awake and alert, his hands clutching to the large banana leaf on his groin. No way were these monkeys going to see him naked, especially females. "You know, man-cub, we don't need these silly vines and leaves, we're not like those in the world of man, we're monkeys of the jungle." Mowgli gulped as each monkey removed the makeshift clothing. They began to sing to the boy, hoping that he would be encapsulated with what they said, and they were right on the monkey money as Mowgli was almost hypnotized by their song and striptease.

 _"Oh come join us man-cub,_

 _live in the world so wild and free._

 _No need to hide anything, just let us see._

 _Oh come on little man-cub,_

 _Things here aren't so bad,_

 _You can't ever be sad,_

 _So join us here in the treess!_

 _Swing with us little man-cub,_

 _show us what you got,_

 _and maybe things will go well for you,_

 _swing on that vine so nice and taut!"_

They danced around the boy, as he kept the article clothing, so to speak, on him.

 _"Oh don't tease us little man-cub, we just want to see,_

 _If you're like the monkeys, just drop it and let be._

 _There's no use in being bashful, we already know,_

 _That little thing's so tiny, there's nothing to show!"_

At that moment the three monkeys pulled the leaf down, exposing Mowgli and his member, small, brown, and hairless. The three monkeys were just laughing, as Bagheera began to walk closer to the boy.

"I told you Mowgli, this jungle is no place for a boy."

The panther merely trodded off as Mowgli was forced to deal with the ongoing humiliation right in front of him!


	4. Chapter 4

As Bagheera walked off, he knew he had given Mowgli his just desserts. But something told him that wasn't enough to make him go to the man-village. As if the degredation just wasn't enough to break the spirit and willpower to stay in the jungle. It was a fair assessment, even as Mowgli was left alone with three awfully teasing female monkeys, Bagheera would make sure it wouldn't get too harsh. He climbed up a nearby tree, and stayed hidden, making sure that he would watch Mowgli's embarrassment, and save him with the boy's little red garment when he thought it was enough.

Meanwhile, the tree females had him pinned, his back was to the thick jungle tree trunk that was behind Mowgli, with two of them holding him in place by his wrists, all while keeping his legs spread apart. This was a level of exposure seen by almost no other creature to Mowgli, and for him to be nude in front of the opposite sex made it all the more mortifying. They were laughing, cackling in such a way that even he knew what was going to happen next, just absolute humiliation.

"Hahahaha! Look at that little thing! My my my Mowgli I see why you wore that loincloth!"

The lead monkey had said, giggling profusely that she was almost out of breath. Mowgli couldn't avoid the fact that she wasn't wrong, his thing was quite on the small side. The other chimps chimed once Mowgli had stopped resisting, knowing he was going to have to take this little bit of humiliation.

"Gee Mowgli, every monkey I know is bigger than that!"

"Yeah, I see why they call you that now, you might be a man but you're all cub down there!"

The man-cub was certainly blushing at this point, and couldn't seem to escape. Even if he tried, he'd still be naked. He wanted to protest at them, but what good would it do other than to heal his shattered ego?

"Go and pick on someone else your own size!" Mowgli whined back.

"Oh Mowgli we would, but given how big you are down there you're close enough to be a girl!"

Mowgli was as red as his loincloth, and even Bagheera up in the trees was laughing. That was quite a retort, and surely would make Mowgli retreat from his desires to stay in the jungle, especially with these girls nagging him on his man-cubhood.

Bagheera, eyeing for a chance to save the boy from further humiliation, lazily dropped his loincloth right next to the girls. Mowgli gasped, he saw his article of clothing! Surely now he could escape! But the girls got to it first, and the lead ape took it in her hands.

"Aww, look at that? A little bitty loincloth for a little bitty boy, to hide his little bitty manhood!"

"Let him have it!" Said another chimp girl right next to him.

"Yeah!" Said the other, "He can wear it but he'll always live in shame!"

"Live in shame?" Mowgli asked, if he could keep his loincloth, what shame would there be?

"Yeah shame, everyone in this jungle is going to know you've got the smallest one in the jungle." The lead girl said, leading to all three laughing like true monkeys.

The three put his loincloth on for him, allowing him to no longer be nude. He was slowly no longer blushing, allowing him to regain a sense of pride. He was about ready to get out of there, but as soon as he walked, he was tripped. He was pulled upside down by his feet and was taken away! Bagheera was shocked! This wasn't a part of the deal! But now it seems he will have to follow the boy into the deepest parts of the jungle, where King Louie and the other monkeys and chimps lay waiting for the man-cub!


End file.
